Talk:Power Rangers Megaforce
It needs to be added that "Ultra Megaforce" has been trademarked now. --MrThermomanPreacher 20:17, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I think Power Rangers Megaforce will be based on Denji Sentai Megeranger. :Power Rangers In Space was based on Denji Sentai Megaranger. The rumor is that Megaforce will use the video game theme of Megaranger. Nbajammer 16:00, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I think the angel theme of Goseiger will be toned down to make it more video game (or to a possible extent, computer game) themed. 15:56, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Wouldn't a more obvious theme be trading card games? ArcLight3712 07:11, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yep. It will be more like video game and trading card game-based. 05:49, February 14, 2012 (UTC) What characters of Power Rangers Megaforce will be? 17:22, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm a little bit worried about this season and the high expectations I'm hoping afraidly won't happen. Just sayin. King wiki ::Take it to the forums guys. Digifiend 23:08, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm in complete agreement on the angel theme of Goseiger being toned down to that of a video game themed series. Check out my user page and take a look at my view on what Power Rangers Megaforce will be like. ChipmunkRaccoon 01:42, February 21, 2012 (UTC) see this! in wikipedia says goseiger's power rangers adaptation is fake and gokaiger adaptation is totally real for the 20'th aniversary of the series. --Usuario:Dan heatrath 20:49, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Since we don't know which one they're adapting yet, what you speak of would definitely be vandalism. I suppose it's already been reverted, but I'll go check... yep, Ryulong reverted Starkiller88's edit. Digifiend 21:42, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Did Power Rangers Megaforce will use Power Ranger Keys fot the 20th Anniversary. :Please sign your name on talk pages (~~~~). And we won't know if keys are to be used or not until we know which Sentai is being adapted, so stop asking! Digifiend 00:03, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Power Rangers Megaforce of the new ranger he is power of water he is the Green Ranger. Power Rangers Megaforce and Power Rangers Super Samurai will team up the Crossover. Future Omega Ranger will coming to the Power Rangers 20th Anniversary. We do not know if any of this is true, and wikipedia is not a reliable source Dont Be a Sad Panda 21:19, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :Not again! Banhammer time. If you want to return after the ban expires, anon, please register. Digifiend 01:58, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Richard Rose will come to this series Power Rangers Megaforce. Kendra & Baily will be at the series. Dr. Gregory House to be in it. :None of the above is true. No information about what Megaforce is has been released. Nbajammer 01:46, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Did it comes with 120 Power Rangers to be in a Legend War No anon, you...banned for life (if only I could)Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 05:19, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :Gaeaman, that last anonymous comment came from a different IP address (you can check the history). If it were the same as the previous ones, I'd have gladly banned them, but we must give them the benefit of the doubt. Digifiend 08:39, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Picture to add Here's our first picture of Power Rangers Megaforce in a really high resolution. I think it's important as it's the first picture of the Rangers and, by extension, the confirmation that Goseiger will be adapted. I was going to add it, but it's locked so I'm asking if an admin wants to add it. Monkeyjb1988 13:01, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Many thanks man. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 16:36, June 13, 2012 (UTC)'' ::Oh crud. Think you can edit it to fix the logo? The "Saban's" seems to have been accidentally cropped out (you can see it's Z-axis). And if it was displayed like that at the licensing expo, someone needs a good ticking off. Digifiend 20:43, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Season numbers Soo why are we counting Samurai as two halves of a 18th season, given that Saban officially says Super Samurai is the 19th season and Megaforce will be the 20th to coincide with the anniversary?Gaeaman788: admin on Gundam Wiki 20:43, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :You mean the numbers on the front page? Sentai adaptations. Samurai and Super Sentai are both adapted from Shinkenger, so this wiki lists them as one number. It's already been explained on the homepage's talk page. Digifiend 20:49, June 13, 2012 (UTC)